


Of Overbearing Brothers.

by Iggysassou



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Auguste Enjoys Interrupting His Little Brother and New Boyfriend, Damen Just Wants to be Accepted, Damen and Auguste Have The Talk, Kind of 5+1 times, Laurent Is So Done, M/M, Overprotective Auguste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggysassou/pseuds/Iggysassou
Summary: "I'm going to kill him.""You're not killing your beloved brother.""Watch me."Although Laurent is incredibly happy to have his brother stay with them for a week, he starts considering smothering him with a pillow when Augustewon't stopinterrupting him and Damenevery timethey're about to kiss. Damen believes that this is Auguste acting like a protective brother. Auguste just likes to tease. Although they do havea talkat some point though because Augusteisan overprotective brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paramecie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paramecie/gifts).



Laurent stepped inside the kitchen with a light smile and sat up on the counter next to Damen to watch him cook breakfast. He had left Auguste in his bedroom, giving him a moment to freshen up and get settled. They probably had half an hour before he joined them, his brother could be awfully fussy about his hair.

“Your brother seems nice. And not as threatening as I had thought, I half-expected a gun to my temple from what you implied.”

Laurent chuckled and looked up at him with an amused smile. “Oh believe me, you should beware of him. He is not letting us off the hook so easily.”

Damen hummed, a stupidly happy smile on his face, then he stepped between Laurent’s spread legs while a pancake slowly cooked in his pan. “Are we officially dating then?”

Laurent raised an eyebrow, tilting his head back to look at him. It really was a shame that clothes were a requirement by social conventions. Hopefully ancient Akielon fashion would make a comeback at some point. “Officially?”

“Nikandros is convinced we’ve been dating since Halloween because you were in such a foul mood when we came back the next day. He thought you were jealous.”

Laurent blinked in surprise, taken aback, then he couldn’t help it: a soft laugh escaped him. “Jealous? Of whom? You spent the entire evening texting me until your sorry drunken ass called me to beg me to come with you next year because, and I quote, ‘the stars don’t shine as brightly when you’re not with me and I feel empty and cold when you’re not here, it’s like my heart is missing’. I think you were actually cold at that point, which really isn’t surprising considering your costume.”

Now, it was Damen’s turn to be surprised and he gaped at him, half-horrified, half-embarrassed. Then his face lit up and he placed his hands on his thighs as he leaned forward with a sappy smile. “You remember what I said.” Smug bastard.

“Of course I remember.” He snapped. “It’s not every day your flatmate calls you at five in the morning to confess his undying love to you.”

Damen’s smile only widened in reply and he rested their foreheads together, gazing into his eyes tenderly. “Remember what you told my sorry drunken ass?”

“’Damen, it’s five in the morning, what the hell, let me sleep’?” Laurent asked, his heart beating more rapidly in his chest. He had never imagined the other man might have remembered the call. He had passed out while on the phone! And he had never mentioned it again.

Daman laughed and shook his head, still grinning like the perfect lovestruck idiot he was. “No. Well, _yes_ , but then you also said: ‘Pretty words won’t get me so easily swayed, Damianos, even when they come from your pretty lips and make my heart sing with joy.’”

Now, that didn’t sound like something he would say so Laurent raised an eyebrow and Damen caved with another laugh. “Alright, you didn’t say the part about your heart singing with joy. It was implied.” Their lips were only a breath away now; it was incredibly distracting. “But you _did_ say pretty lips, then you called me an adequate suitor, allowed me to court you, and said ‘but you’re going to have to try harder than that if you want to get me, lover.’ I think you said something else in Veretian then but I think I dozed off at that point.”

“You passed out, Damen. I heard Nikandros trying to wake you up.”

“You called me ‘lover’.”

“You’re insufferable.”

“But you love me.”

“I would if you stopped talking and actually kissed me.”

A low, happy hum answered him and Damen lips were brushing against his, so close to finally, _finally_ kissing him-

“I think your pancake is burning.”

The cool voice was like a bucket of ice dropped over their heads and Damen all but _jumped_ away from Laurent, his olive skin flushed with embarrassment as he moved to salvage his pancake while decidedly _not_ meeting Auguste’s eyes. Laurent himself was bright red, not having expected nor heard him coming, and his blush spread down his neck at the pleased look on his brother’s face. As much as he loved Auguste, right now, he wanted nothing more than to smother him with a pillow to wipe the satisfied smile off his face.

1-0 for Auguste.

*

Despite that small incident, the conversation around the breakfast table was pleasant and lively, even though Damen was definitely avoiding Auguste’s heavy stare. At some point, Laurent kicked his brother under the table, sending him the stern look he had mastered from their mother, and the man stopped giving Damen this imposing look, allowing him to breath more easily.

Since the snow storm had not yet calmed down, they settled on watching a movie on the large TV in the living room. Leaving the two brothers to bicker over which movie to watch, Damen went back to the kitchen to prepare a bowl of popcorns as well as some snacks, and by the time he came back, they were waiting for him, the movie ready to play. Apparently, the weather called for a rerun of Home Alone – Laurent’s choice – and he beamed.

“Awesome, I love that movie!”

He said as he placed the large bowl of popcorn on the coffee table then turned to the couch and paused. Auguste had deliberately sat next to his little brother on the couch, effectively taking Damen’s usual spot. There was still some space for Damen to join them of course, but he would not be sitting next to Laurent any time soon.

Swallowing uneasily under the older man’s sharp blue eyes, Damen took the right side of the couch and settled down with a thick plaid over his legs. He had absolutely no right to feel jealous. The two brothers needed to catch up after two years apart and they had all the time in the world to cuddle later. For now, his priority was to secure Auguste’s trust and friendship, both because he wasn’t sure he would live long otherwise and because he knew how important it was for Laurent to get his brother’s approval.

Halfway through the movie, Laurent went to the kitchen to get them some refreshments but when he came back he did not sit back on his brother’s left. Instead, he slid in the spot between the two men and curled up against Damen like they had recently gotten into the habit of doing. Auguste stared at them, silent and low-key menacing, then finally an amused huff escaped him and he scooted over to give them more room. Damen wrapped his arm around Laurent’s waist and smiled when he felt him drop his head on his shoulder.

1-1 for Laurent.

*

The following day, the sky was clear and there was an announcement that the main roads had been cleared. That set Laurent in motion and he had immediately ordered them to get dressed because he was determined to take Auguste around town now that they could leave the house. No matter how nice it was, he was not spending another day watching TV between his brother and Damen.

So, while Auguste went to his room to change into much warmer clothes, Laurent checked on his phone that the places he wanted to show him where open. When he looked up, Damen was facing him with a hesitant look in his eyes.

“Shouldn’t I leave you two alone?”

The question took him by surprise. Laurent blinked then gave the other man a confused look. “Why?” A thought crossed his mind and he smirked. “Is my big brother that scary? I’ve got to admit I’m a little disappointed, I thought you were more resilient than that, lover.” He teased, stepping closer to him to take his hand and lace their fingers together. He couldn’t seem to stop himself from touching Damen now that he had him.

“What?! Of course not! I’m not afraid of him! I mean, yeah, sure, he is a bit intimidating but it’s nothing I can’t handle.” Damen grumbled, an offended look on his face that quickly melted away when he shifted nervously on his feet. Something was obviously weighing on his mind so Laurent patiently waited and happily leaned into his lover’s touch when he wrapped his arms around his waist to pull him closer.

“It’s just… Well, as much as I want to spend time with you and get to know him because I know how important this is for you… You haven’t seen him in _two years,_ Laurent. I think you need some brotherly bonding time before he really starts to think I’m stealing you away.”

Laurent fell silent for a moment as he pondered over this for a moment then nodded. He wasn’t used to balancing his brother and someone else, so he was in this weird spot where he wanted to see them both but he also wanted them to become friends so badly he was almost ready to give _them_ some time together to bond. Damen was right though. He wanted and needed some time alone with his brother. Just like Auguste had come to visit _him_ and not some stranger he had only just met as his brother’s lover.

“You’re right.”

“I know. It happens sometimes.”

“Hm. I’ll show him around town. You can meet us up at the History museum, they have a part on Akielos, if you want to show off.” Laurent teased then leaned up, determined to have a kiss before-

“Laurent, I’m ready, hurry up!”

And once again, Auguste was interrupting them with a bright, innocent smile on his face as he walked passed them to get his coat, patting Damen’s back in the most obvious way possible in the process. Laurent was frozen for a second then he let his head drop on Damen’s chest with a frustrated growl.

“I am going to kill him.”

“No you’re not.”

“He deserves it.”

“You’re not killing your beloved brother.”

“Watch me.” Laurent felt the tremors of Damen’s warm laugh, shaking through his own body, and he huffed before looking up at him with a scowl. “He’s doing this on purpose.”

“I know.” Damen smiled. He curled a hand around the back of Laurent’s neck to pull his head closer and leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. “We’ll get back at him. Now off you go before he actually throttles me, this kiss earned me a terrifying glare.” He confessed in a whisper, making a show of shivering while looking somewhat terrified.

Laurent chuckled lightly, his sour mood softened by Damen’s kiss and his silly face. “You’re a dork.” He said affectionately.

“I’m your dork.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

Damen opened his mouth to reply but once again, his brother interrupted, this time by opening the front door and letting the freezing air in.

“Come on, let’s go before it snows again! You can kiss later.”

“…If the police calls, tell them my brother never made it to the house in the first place.”

2-1 for Auguste.

*

Laurent absolutely loved his brother. It was a fact and nothing would change it.

His very first word had been his name. His first steps had been towards him. He had spent his childhood and most of his teenage years hero-worshipping him (still did to some extent), had devoted hours of his life into doing everything he could to impress him and make him proud. He would lay his life for him if he had to. Even now as a young adult his approval was something he craved. Really seeing him after over two years apart was a bliss and he never wanted him to leave again.

But right now, he wanted to drown him in the nearest lake, nevermind that it was frozen.

 _Putain Auguste, va te faire foutre_!” Laurent shouted at his brother as he threw a snowball at him, only growing angrier when the older man dodged it with a laugh.

For what felt like the hundredth time since his brother’s arrival, Laurent and Damen had been on the verge of kissing when Auguste had felt it appropriate to interrupt _again_ , this time with a very well-aimed snowball thrown at Damen’s face. And another at Laurent’s now very wet and freezing neck, just because he could.

“I am going to kill you!”

“You’ll have to catch me first!”

Laurent glowered at him and threw another snowball in his direction, only to miss once again.

Oh, sure, the two lovers had managed to steel a few kisses over the past few days, including a very long, heated one in the kitchen while Auguste was passed out on the couch. But the older man seemed hellbent on keeping them apart and it drove him crazy because while Damen believed this was Auguste acting like the overprotective brother he was, Laurent knew better. Auguste _loved_ Damen, had from the moment he had seen him looking at Laurent. So, no, this wasn’t Auguste acting like an overbearing, overprotective big brother. This was Auguste getting a kick out of annoying him because he was his big brother and loved teasing him and it annoyed him even more because _it was_ _working_ -

A huge snowball hit him in the face again and Laurent froze.

That’s it. Auguste was sleeping outside tonight.

3-1 for Auguste.

*

“What are your intentions towards my brother?”

Damen’s hands froze on the plate he was washing in the sink. The question had been said in a calm, almost casual tone, but he could hear the heavy and unmistakable threat behind it. Taking a deep breath, he calmly dried the plate then turned to face the man with a steady expression.

Auguste was sitting at the table, in a perfectly relaxed pose, looking at him with cold blue eyes over his glass of wine. For the first time since his arrival, Laurent had left them alone. He was taking a bath to warm up after an afternoon of shopping, completely oblivious to what was taking place in the kitchen. And Auguste looked like he had waited the whole week for this opportunity to corner Damen.

Damen braced himself. He could do this. Auguste only wanted to make sure his baby brother would not be hurt by a man he had only just met a few days ago. Something Damen completely understood. Auguste wanted proofs that Damen was sincere and truly loved Laurent. Which he did so utterly and completely. Nikandros said he was whipped (he was). He got this. He totally did. And Laurent always said his eyes were ridiculously honest, hopefully Auguste would see it too.

“I have no intention of ever hurting him. I love him.”

Auguste stayed silent, pinning him in place with his unnerving blue eyes. He looked nothing like the warm, playful man Damen had gotten to know. Instead, at that moment, he looked very much like the Laurent he had met for the first time six months ago. The one he sometimes saw on campus or heard about. The resemblance was striking and now, Damen understood why Laurent had sized him up when he had told him he could take on his brother in a fight. He probably could but it would be nasty and he really didn’t want to kill his lover’s beloved brother.

“Others have said that before you.”

Damen tensed. Laurent had never told him about his previous relationships but Jord had hinted at shallow men, only interested in his name and money. He also suspected pushy or cold first lovers from the way Laurent often flustered at his loving words and soft touches, as if this was brand new territory for him. And from Auguste’s initial wariness, Damen had deduced that Laurent had been deeply hurt by them, something the older man obviously never wanted to let happen again.

“I am not like them. I don’t care about his name. I don’t care about his money either. All I care about is him. As long as he’ll have me, I’ll the happiest man on earth and I will do everything I can to be worthy of him. I love him.”

Auguste was still staring at him, eyes calculating and cautious, and something suddenly in Damen snapped at the silent but intense examination. He felt like he was being meticulously pulled apart in search for a fault but most importantly, he felt like Auguste was doubting his brother’s judgment and it irked him.

“Okay, that’s enough. Look. I understand that you are worried. I get it. You live halfway across the world and you can’t look after your brother from so far away. But Laurent is more than capable of looking after himself. I wouldn’t be living with him if he didn’t like me and we both know I would have lost a hand if my touch had ever been unwelcomed.” He took a breath to calm down but he was still scowling at the other man. Diplomacy be damned for once. “I could spend hours, probably days telling you everything I would do to make Laurent happy, telling you how much he means to me, how much I love him, but I’m not gonna, you know why? Because you’re not the other half of his relationship, _Laurent_ is. And you what? There’s no point in telling Laurent either. Because he doesn’t need me to say it, he _knows_ it.”

The silence that followed was almost deafening as they stared into each other’s eyes. Angry golden eyes versus cool, calculating blue eyes. Then something flickered in the older man’s eyes, the corner of his lips twitched, and suddenly Damen realised he had been played. He flushed, embarrassment replacing his anger, and pinched the bridge of his nose with a groan.

Fucking Veretians.

Oh, well. He would not back down now. He was not ashamed of his feelings. And Auguste’s incredibly bright, warm smile told him he had said the right thing.

4-1 for Auguste.

*

Laurent wasn’t sure what had happened while he was taking his bath, but by the time he came back to the kitchen, the two men were exchanging anecdotes and laughing loudly. Damen was telling Auguste what sounded like an epic story with wide gestures while Auguste nursed a glass of wine, occasionally laughing at some of the faces the other man would make as he imitated someone. Deciding to give them a few more minutes together, Laurent leant back against the wall behind him and smiled as he listened to their stories.

“-And then, I shit you not, Nikandros all but yells ‘THAT MOTHERFUCKER’ in the middle of the streets then turns to me with this absolutely _horrified_ expression and starts apologising for insulting my dad, telling me that he is wonderful, that he loves him very much, that he would never, EVER insult him but it was a knee-jerk reaction for what he said to me. Meanwhile I’m close to passing out because I’m laughing so hard because of how fucking honest that reaction was.”

Auguste himself was tearing up, his head thrown back as he laughed loudly until he started choking on air. Taking pity on him, Laurent stepped inside the kitchen and firmly slapped his back until he was breathing again then looked at his lover with amusement. “Please refrain from killing my brother, Damen, even if it’s death by laughter. I might still need him.”

Damen only grinned in reply and looked up at him lovingly when Laurent stopped next to his chair to tenderly run a hand through his dark, curly locks. Then something flashed in his lover’s eyes and Laurent barely had a second to brace himself before Damen’s strong hands gripped him by the waist and pulled him to sit sideway on his lap, a blush immediately spreading over his cheeks.

“What- Damen?!” Laurent was at loss for words. Two hours ago, Damen was stealing nervous glances at his brother whenever they hugged for too long, now he had him on his lap and was hugging him with a very pleased smile.

“Your brother gave me his blessing.” He whispered to his ear while Auguste looked at them from the corner of his eyes with a light smile, seemingly unruffled by the sudden public display of attention. “I figured we can make him uncomfortable with proper PDA now.”

Oh. That explained why the two men were so comfortable around one another now. He would ask Damen (and Auguste) how that discussion had gone but for now, he was very much on board with his idea. Time for payback, he thought as he melted into his lover’s hold. He didn’t even spare Auguste a look before taking Damen’s face in his hands for a very deep kiss that had Damen moaning as he pulled their bodies closer. He had forgotten Damen was usually much louder than him. All the better.

One of Damen’s hand slid under the loose shirt he wore to bed, making him shiver with pleasure and for a moment Laurent forgot that his brother was even around. After months of dancing around each other, of games and innuendos, and now _a week_ of almost-kisses, this felt like pure bliss and it was a heady feeling.

The sudden sound of a chair’s feet scraping against the wooden floor brought them back to the present and Laurent looked behind him just in time to catch the figure of Auguste all but _fleeing_ the kitchen. Sweet revenge for all the kisses Auguste had interrupted, he thought with a triumphant smirk.

“Alright! You’ve made your point! I’m off to bed! See you two tomorrow.”

The two men chuckled at this then Laurent turned back to Damen, very much interested in picking up where they had left off after this rather rude interruption. He moved so that he was now straddling Damen’s thighs, a light, pleased smile on his face, and-  

“Remember to use a condom!”

They both froze.

 _Enfoiré_.

5-1 for Auguste.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Enfoiré_ = Asshole
> 
> Thank you for reading, I really hope you liked it and leave a comment if you did!
> 
> Do let me know if there are mistakes I missed, I had it beta'd it but neither me nor my best friend are native English speakers so we might have missed a few things.


End file.
